THE DENMATE
by Zikka-chan
Summary: Based off "THE ROOMMATE," Misto gets a new denmate, the engimatic Ignis...but when Ignis reveals a darker side, has this new Jellicle developed a dark obsession with our fave Conjuring Cat? Rated for dark themes and violence in later chapters
1. New days, Newer Nights

*All elements of Cats belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Elliot T. and all elements of the Roommate storyline belong to Sony pictures.

Mistoffelees blinked his eyes open as the morning light poured through the open hole atop his pipe den…he smiled as he stretched his slender form off the blankets he called his bed, stretching out his limbs from the night's rest, ready for a new day…

Mistoffelees name was once known as Quaxo…that was BEFORE his conjuring turn, in which his magical powers had awoken…now he had two Jellicle forms…his "neutral" form, with black fur and white patches upon his paws, and his magical form, in which his fur was a slick, sparkling black from head to tail, save for the white chest and face…complete with black bow tie…he was now Mistoffelees…but everyone called him Misto for short…

Misto had ALWAYS been one for the background…he tended to stay in back with the adults while all the other younger toms and queens joined in Rum Tum Tugger's dance…he did hang out with the kittens for Munkustrap's long, tedious lectures and speeches…and he only "flirted" (loosely used term) with the queens when looking for an assistant during his magical performances, or calling all the cats out to the Jellicle ball…

Today, however, Misto was feeling confident as he stretched his limbs and looked around his den…so plain and dark…even for the stream of sunlight shining from the back entrance above…

"I think I'll decorate the den today…give it a little more life," Misto murmured to himself, looking around the blank walls…he'd seen some books with colorful pictures he could use for wallpaper or…what was it humans called them…posters? Anyway, they would be perfect!

As Misto was heading out, however, he nearly ran into…

"WHOOP-!" The Rum Tum Tugger cried as he and the magical cat spun around, nearly having run into the tuxed tom as he came out of his den…Tugger had just been passing by, some kitten queens giggling as they watched from afar…

"Sorry tux! Didn't see you there!" Tugger laughed as he helped the magician straighten himself out,

"No problem…thought YOUR entrance needs work," Mistoffelees joked…he and the Curious Cat were, or course, different as day and night…unlike Tugger, Misto didn't flash his magic around like he was living in some popularity contest, yet nor was he a show-off OR flirt like Tugger…when Misto set his mind to something, he saw it all the way through. When TUGGER made an effort on something, he usually switched to something else…then another thing, and another…where Misto was persistent, quiet and mysterious like night, Tugger was flashy, confident, and quirky, shining his talents as bright as day…of course, they were ALSO best friends, when Mistoffelees first discovered his powers, Tugger was the FIRST ONE he told about them…Tugger ALSO helped with introduction and Misto's presentation AND encouraged him to use his powers at their fullest (at that time) when Old Deuteronomy, the clan's leader, was catnapped! Tugger and Misto may have been opposites…but they were also good friends…

"So! That random analysis the narrator spewed about our friendship ASIIIIIDE," Tugger moaned, boredly examining his nails, "whatcha doin' t'night, tux?"

"I'm just going to brighten up the den is all…" Misto said…

"No meditation or nothing with the mystic twins?" Tugger asked, arching an eyebrow, "or are you skippin' out…?"

"TUGGER! No! I'd NEVER skip a lesson with them! No, today's an off day for lessons…that's all! Anyway, I'll see you later…"

…

…

Soon later, Misto was decorating his den with the giant storybook pictures of wizards, dragons, jesters and other pictures he'd ripped out of the old story books, when there was a knock on the den wall…

"Yes?" Misto asked…a familiar grey and black tabby entered… "Oh! Munkustrap, h-hello…"

"Hello Mistoffelees! Den cleaning?" The protector of the Jellicle Cats asked, observing the story-book posters curiously.

"Yes…I thought it would brighten the place…one of them even glows in the dark!" He pointed out the wizard poster.

"Fascinating…" Munkustrap purred, "well, I'm VERY glad to see you sprucing the place up…ESPECIALLY with the request I bring from Old Duetronomy…"

Misto's eyes widened, "I-he-wh-am I in trouble…?"

"Oh no no no! Never mind THAT sort of thing!" Munkustrap laughed, "you see…we're supposed to be getting a new cat in the tribe sometime later tonight, and since he will be new…he's about your age, you see…a traveller who has been alone his WHOLE life...and we wish to make him as welcome and family oriented with our tribe as possible…so, we were wondering…since he IS about YOUR age…"

"Cat or human years?" Misto asked curiously…

"Both, actually!" Munkustrap answered before continuing, "but we were wondering…would you be willing to spare some space for him…you wouldn't have to move OUT, just that HE'D be moving IN…"

"L-Like a Denmate?" Misto asked. Munkustrap nodded, Misto let out a shaky breath…

"Listen…I know you like your privacy Mistoffelees…"

"Oh no! It's not like that at all! It's just…I've always WANTED a Denmate! The idea alone is actually exciting!" Misto breathed.

"So…yes?"

"DEFINETELY!" Misto nodded eagerly, bringing a smile to Munkustrap's lips.

"Good! He won't be here till' later tonight…probably after you are asleep even…so don't be surprised if there's another cat in your den…" Munkustrap warned…

"What else do you know about him?" Misto asked, eager to learn about his new Denmate…

"Not much, I am afraid…you'll just have to see tonight! Thank you Mistoffelees…see you soon!" With that, Munkustrap bounded out of the Pipe to tell Deuteronomy the good news, Misto began working double time to make the pipe look comfortable for two…he couldn't believe it! A DENMATE! Maybe they'd even become friends…?

Just as Misto had finished cleaning and returned to the task of decorating, there was yet ANOTHER knock at the den door…when he went out to see, he saw Tugger and another familiar face…Alonzo, the white cat and charmer with black patches…

"Hey! The Queens are throwing a bash, you HAVE to come!" Tugger meowed, making Misto blink…

"Uh…I don't-?" Mistoffelees asked, confused…

"Y'know, BASH! Drinking, dancing…QUEENS?" Tugger purred, Alonzo nodding eagerly behind him…

"Uh…I GUESS I would but…Munkustrap just told me the new Jellicle arriving is going to be my roommate is going to be my Denmate…"

"Misto C'MON! SERIOUSLY! Munkustrap gave ME the whole scoop on that, and the Tom isn't arriving till' WAAAAY later tonight!" Alonzo meowed, "c'mon pleeeeaaase?" he and Tugger placed their paws together as if begging…which they were…sort of…

Mistoffelees sighed, outnumbered two to one… "Alright…"

*_**Coming up next…Parties, a sincere Queen, A drunk Tugger…and the DENMATE'S APPEARANCE IN MISTO'S DEN!**_


	2. Parties and Intros

Parties and Intros

_***All elements of CATS belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Elliot, all elements of THE ROOMMATE storyline belong to Sony Pictures**_

Well, Misto had to admit, the Queens knew how to throw one heck of a bash…all the cats in the junkyard must have been there, crowded in the tent made over the tire pile portion of the junkyard…after cheering with Tugger and Alonzo with about…THREE cups of mil, Misto finally found himself starting to loosen up a little as an old stereo blasted music…

After finishing his third, Misto called out over the music, "Tug! Lonz! I'm getting more milk! You want any?"

"No!" "Nah tux, we're good!" Tugger and Alonzo responded, leaving Misto to the milk pitcher on his own…yet he'd just filled his cup and turned around when…

BAM!

"OH!" The red and black queen cried as milk went spilling onto Misto's white chest and black fur, "Oh! I-I'm so sorry-!" She cried, blushing redder then her head fur, "I-I didn't mean too…"

Yet as Misto looked down at himself, he suddenly couldn't register what was going on…he felt slightly groggy as he slowly stumbled to the side…

"OH WAIT!" she cried, stopping him, "wh-where are you going-?"

"I'm…feeling a little dizzy," Misto murmured.

"Oh! Well…l-let's find you a seat…a-and I'll grab you a towel!" the queen said as she guided him to a chair nearby…as he sat down and watch the party continue on, rubbing his temples as he tried to clear his head. At that moment, the queen from before swept back in, "here you go!" she cooed, handing him a towel…as he dried his fur off, she introduced herself…

"Um…I'm not sure if you recognize me, but…"

"Jemima, right?" Misto murmured as he cleaned himself off, letting her know he wasn't COMPLETELY out of it…

"Er-y-YES! Yes I am! I-I didn't think the great Mr. Mistoffelees would recognize-!"

"I'm not like Tugger," Misto explained, "I don't just entertain others without getting to know them."

"Well…" Jemima blushed, 'I-I guess I owe you another drink…did you want some Russian Cream or-?"

"Oh no thanks…I'm just having milk…" Misto said…only to blink in confusion when Jemima giggled, "…what?"

"Oh nothing it's just…" Jemima blushed again…Mistoffelees smiled, she was cute when she blushed, "that just…might tend to explain a few things…when the Queens throw a bash…they tend to spike the milk…"

"They SPIKE IT?" Misto whispered, registering the sudden cause of his behavior. Jemima nodded, prompting a chuckle from him, "nice," he whispered sarcastically.

"Actually, there's this crazy rule where after a Tom's had…three, fours saucers of the stuff…" Jemima trailed off, blushing even more. Everlasting, Misto could talk with this girl all night if he could see more of her cute blush…still, "what?" he asked.

She leaned in close and whispered, "the older queens say that once we come out of kitten hood, that if we don't get a TOM whose had three, four saucers up into a den…we have to pull KITTEN-SITTING duty with Jennyanydots for a WEEK…"

Misto couldn't help but shake his head and laugh, "uh…I gotta go to the Tom's corner and clean this milk off…"

Jemima sighed, "my plan didn't work…it backfired…I KNEW Cassandra was right…"

Mistoffelees blinked in confusion, "what plan…what ABOUT Cassandra…"

Jemima blushed even MORE as she explained, "I-C-Cassandra prompted Alonzo to help Tugger invite because…she dared me that…that if I could get you to talk to me…she'd stop treating me like a kitten. I-I've admired you for SO LONG…but I didn't know how to talk to you or get your attention…so Cassandra prompted me to…PURPOSELY spill milk on you so I'd get a chance to talk to you…"

Mistoffelees blinked, "Cassandra had you PURPOSELY spill milk on me?"

Jemima actually sniffled, "I-I'M SORRY-! You must HATE ME NOW!"

"Hey, HEY! I-I don't hate you! In fact, I LIKE talking to you! What Cassandra did was mean and cruel…but I know how you feel! Tugger AND Alonzo must have pulled set-ups like that on me for…well, ever since I was a KIT!"

Jemima sniffed back her tears, brightening up a bit, "r-really?"

"Yes, yes…" but before Misto could say anything else, they suddenly heard a very familiar voice calling Misto's name…

"MISTO! MISTOFFELEES!" Alonzo called out above the crowd, catching Misto and Jemima's attention, "I THINK YOU'D BETTER COME HERE!"

As they followed Alonzo, they quickly found what the ruckus was about…Tugger was dancing, half-drunk on the spiked milk AND Russian Cream, for the kits…and it looked like he was going to-!

"TUGGER!" Misto cried as Tugger FLASHED-!

Misto cursed under his breath as he and Alonzo grabbed Tugger and dragged him out of the tent, nearly falling-!

Fortunately, Alonzo's mate, Cassandra, was already on Alonzo's side helping him…

"HEY! Who's got MY side?" Misto cried as he felt his feet nearly get lifted off the ground-!

"GuessThatWouldBeMe-!" Jemima cried very fast as she grabbed Mistoffelees before he nearly got flipped, helping him as they helped the half-drunk cat…

"and whose got YOU?" Misto breathed, relieved at the save

"Apparently Everlasting…and a VERY handsome Cat," Jemima laughed.

…

…

…

As the five-some stumbled into the clearing, laughing as Alonzo helped Tugger up to his den…

As Cassandra, Jemima and Misto caught their breath, Cassandra suddenly composed herself as she purred Jemima's name with ice, "you KNOW, Jem," she purred, causing Jemima and Misto to look at the smooth Siamese that prided herself as Alonzo's mate, "Alonzo and I are returning to the party after this but…YOU are prrrrobably going to get SCOLDED by Party-diva Bombalurina for helping her mate LEAVE the party…it's the OPPOSITE of everything she and him stand for…"

Jemima looked on the verge of losing it at the thought of being yelled at or scolded…it made Misto feel a strange, calm yet silent anger and confidence that he never felt before…

"JEMIMA," he said her name firmly, with determination as she and Cassandra turned to face him…

And there, with Cassandra still watching, Mistoffelees stepped forward, wrapped an arm around Jemima's waist…and shared with her his VERY. FIRST. KISS…

As she melted into his, kissing him back softly with just as much first-time passion, Alonzo came out and led a just-as-stunned-as-he-was Cassandra away, to allow the twosome some privacy…

As Misto and Jemima broke away, they both noticed that they were both blushing…they laughed softly, their foreheads pressed together happily…

"S-So see you later?" Jemima asked shyly…

"EVEN WHEN YOU DON'T THINK I'M THERE," Misto whispered, "I'll be there…" He kissed her forehead as he allowed her to head back…

But not before calling out, "Sorry about kitten-sitting duty!"

That's when Jemima turned around and responded slyly, "THAT WAS TOTAL CAT-NIP!" She cried, giggling as she skipped off.

…

…

Mistoffelees was tired when he entered his den…he saw the glowing wizard poster on his wall and smiled at the calm blue glow it gave off…

"Hi!"

The sudden voice in the dark, however, threw him near smack dab into a wall…he quickly scrambled for the lamp light he kept in the corner of the room and shined it on the source of the mysterious voice…

A auburn furred Ginger cat about his size was staring at him through the shadows..the cat's green eyes sparkled like emeralds against the light being shined near his face…he was small and slim, just like Misto…

"Wh-who are you-?" Misto whispered…

"I'm you're Denmate, Ignis!" The cat chuckled…but before he could respond, Mistoffelees felt the alcohol of the spiked milk come back to him as he suddenly rushed out of the den…

Fortunately, Misto didn't lost his bowels like he thought he was about to….but a nearby bottle of gingerale laid out for sick cats helped settle his stomach…he half walked, half-stumbled back to the den, where he whispered upon entering…

"…Ignis…?"

The ginger cat was already asleep on the blankets Misto had piled up for him…Misto sighed and went back to his own pile, and was asleep before hitting them…

_***In the next chapter, we learn more about Ignis, old partners and Misto's training as a Magician!**_


	3. A new friend!

A new friend

_***All elements of CATS belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Elliot, all elements of THE ROOMMATE storyline belong to Sony pictures**_

Mistoffelees slowly opened his eyes and gazed eyes upon his new Denmate as the moonlight flooded their room…after all, for Cats, day was night and night was day…

The red furred cat smiled at him as he hung up some intricate posters/magazine pics on the walls alongside the story-book pictures Misto had hung up…the scarlet furred cat turned around and smiled, his emerald eyes shining…

"Hey, Mistoffelees!"

Misto moaned a small meow of question of knowledge…

"You met me last night," the cat reminded him.

"Oh, rrright," Misto responded, groggily trying to purr off his migraine, "starts with an…I…?"

"Ignis," the cat reminded him as he came forward with a saucer of water and some sort of pill, "here, take this…it'll help."

"Thanks," murmured Misto as he gulped down the pill and lapped up some water. He looked up at the intricate, slender looking cats in the beautiful dresses Ignis was hanging up…

"Did you…draw those?" Misto asked

"Actually…I traced them then re-drew them Jellicle style from human fashion magazines," Ignis purred.

"Very unique," Misto complimented, admiring one cat-like picture of a beautiful white queen in a flowing black and blue dress amongst the backdrop of night stars…right across from the wizard poster…

"C'mon!" Ignis murmured as he sat on the edge of Misto's blanket bed, "Show me around the junkyard! The walk'll help your head!"

Misto moaned, "it's too early in the night for me…"

"Actually," Ignis sighed, "It's 3:00 in the morning…"

Isto's jaw dropped before he murmured "Oh EVERLASTING…" and allowed his head to drop again against the pillow.

…

…

…

Later, as Misto was pointing out all the different marks for NOT getting lost in the junkyard when a CERTAIN pair of cats skipped up to them…

"Oh! Mungojerrie…Rumpleteazer…" Misto said as they skipped up to him...

"HAVE A WON-DER-FUL way-OF WORKIN' TOGETHER!" Both the twin brother and sister chanted, laughing at their own them song before straightening up, "we've a message for Mr. MISTOFFELEES himself!' Mungojerrie said, mock bowing.

"for me?" Misto asked…suddenly, Jerrie and Teazer gave eachopther a nervous, uncomfortable look…the two ex-con-cats turned messengers of the Jellicle tribe reluctantly handed the conjurer a note…

As soon as Misto read it, he pardoned himself from Ignis and pulled Mungo and Teazer off to the side…

"Guys…WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?" Misto hissed…he knew NOT to be mad at the messengers for simply sending a message…but still, Mungo and teaser WERE his friends…

"She just…look, Tia misses you! She wants to hear from you!" Mungo said defensively, holding his hands up.

"She's just making it HARDER!" Misto cried…Teazer and Mungo DID know what he was talking about of course…

"Well…she said for us to tell you that she's coming here…" Teazer began…

"Yeah well I don't WANT HER TO, remember? THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Misto sighed, trying to cool down his anger a notch… "Look…just…DON'T tell her anything...if SHE seeks YOU OUT, tell her I'm NOT interested…"

As Mungo and Teazer bounced off, Ignis, who had been listening in, approached softly, "that…didn't sound good…was that from…your mate-?"

"Ex-partner…it's complicated, " Misto sighed as he and Ignis kept walking, "She wanted to jkoin the Jellicle tribe, she said she knew magic, so Coricopat and Tantomile, the mystic twins, took her in alongside me as a student, and I atucally started gaining feeling for her, as it was obvious to EVERYONE, including me, from the very beginning, that SHE had a thing for ME…then, some time ago, Cori and Tant pulled me aside and revealed to me that she DIDN'T have a magical aura…"

"Then how was it everyone thought she knew magic like you?" Ignis inquired…

Misto sighed, "she was a CON CAT! Tricks up the sleeve, twists of light…and I fell for it…we ALL did..Cori and Tant only took her in because they thought I liked her… when I told them I could NEVER love her for what she did, they dropped her…the whole JELLICLE CLAN dropped her-!"

"OUCH," Ignis cringed, "REALLY?"

"Lying about something like that is a HUGE offense in the tribe…" Misto murmured, hugging himself…

"Do you…miss her?" Ignis asked, following with Misto shaking his head, "sometimes I THINK I do...but…when I think about what she DID…it overpowers any happiness I felt…"

"Well, you are VERY strong as you are…Tom like you, with YOUR talent and compassion? Yopu can DEFINETELY move on," Ignis chided, wrapping an arm around the magician's shoulders as they continued their walk…

…

…

…

"Hey., MISTO!" Misto turned to see Tugger and Alonzo, chilling by the old car in the main clearing as they walked.

"Oh hey! Tugger and Alonzo, this is my Denmate, Ignis!"

"IGNIS…how Formal!" Tugger chided, "what can we call you?"

"How about…IGGY?" Alonzo asked?

"Iggy's good…YEAH! Iggy!" Tugger responded after muttering the nickname as if giving in an examination for approval.

Ognis gave a strange, down-to-earth, zoned out look before muttering, "I like IGNIS…"

"…uh…OKAY?" Tugger chuckled.

"Um…well, I gotta go meet up with Cori and Tant for lessons! See ya!' Misto said before bounding off. Ignis gave Alonzo and Tugger the strangest, quietist look before muttering "by" and walking off…

_***Coming UP-! Tugger and Misto hit the dance floor…followed by Ignis receiving a message of distress from the magician? FIND OUT!**_


	4. Party Ditching

Party Ditcher

_***All elements of CATS belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Elliot, all elements of THE ROOMMATE belong to Sony Pictures**_

"Who's that?" Ignis asked as he and Mistoffelees looked through a scrapbook Jennyanydots had made for all the cats of their Jellicle tribe family.

"That's Demeter and her sister Bombalurina…don't be fooled, they may LOOK similar, but they're VERY different! Not surprising they're Munkustrap and Tugger's mates…" Misto trailed off in thought, folding his legs into a pretzel on the blankets they sat upon. "Wait…they're sisters…but they're mates with the two polar opposite Alphas of the tribe?" Ignis asked, coking his head at the picture, now getting a better look at the scarlet and gold queens…on Demeter's side was Munkustrap, on Bombalurina side was the Rum Tum Tugger…

"Yeah, Demeter's more down to earth and loyal, like Munku, and Bomba's a TOTAL party diva…."

"Like Tugger, I presume?" Ignis asked, completing Misto's sentence as the Conjurer nodded…and as if Tugger also had mind reading skills, the said Curious Cat suddenly appeared at the entrance to the pipe, knocking up a storm…

"Hey? You two free? I'm going to the Scarlet Hand club!" Tugger said, a sly grin on his face.

"And HOW would you get in there?" Misto asked, "that place may be "all walk ins welcome," but it's not like humans wouldn't notice-"

"Uh, HELLO? MAGICAL Mr. Mistoffelees! YOU can sneak us pass the humans with…I don't know…a teleporting or invisibility trick…OR, if THAT fails, I know a shortcut PAST the humans…or vice-versa! So, you in?" Tugger asked, examining his nails with self-pride at his plan…

Misto couldn't help but laugh, "Well, since you DID figure it all out, I guess it wouldn't hurt…sure…"

Ignis sighed, "okay…you have fun…"

"You're not coming?" Misto asked, surprised…

Ignis shrugged, "Clubs aren't really my thing," before getting off Mistoffelees' bed and going to his own, opening the sketch pad he kept under is poster…the night one Misto liked…as Tugger shrugged off Ignis' need for alone time and sat by Misto's side…

"So, Tux! You going Neutral of magic?"

…

…

…

Soon, Misto…or rather, Mr. Mistoffelees, with his pure black, sparkling fur that almost echoed a magician's tuxedo…was accompanying the Curious cat at a make-shift bar made of a shoe box in an old dumpster outside the most famous human club in London, both popular Toms chatting as if it were nothing…Tugger distracted the shyer, not-used-to-attention-from-afar Tom from unwanted attention with conversation…suddenly, the muscular Tom that was the barkeep got there attention…

"Hey! Tugger!" As Tugger and Misto turned around, they saw two saucer drinks placed in front of them, "from the two queens at the end of the bar!" He pointed down the way to two queens, one with blue-dyed fur, the other with black fur and green bangs, eyeing them like they'd just found the perfect mouse…

Misto blushed as Tugger laughed, "cheers, Tux!"

"Y-yeah…" Misto responded as they clinked glasses and took a quick sip of their drinks, "Alright let's dance!" Tugger said as a song he and Misto knew the curious cat liked came up…

As they danced, Tugger suddenly bent over and cried into Misto's ear, "watch this Queen hit on me!" Sure enough, the blue-furred cat who had sent them the drinks suddenly came up and started dancing with Tugger, introducing herself as he happily put the moves on her…Misto decided to leave them be and finish his drink…fortunately, the barkeep was there watching his drink for him, and as Misto sat down, he noticed out of the corner of his eye the black, green-banged queen was still eyeing him…shyly, he waved at her and finished his drink…as he scanned the crowd, he noticed the easily recognizable Tugger was NO WHERE in sight…

"Tugger? TUGGER?" Misto called through the crowd…he searched everywhere in the crowd and in the Tom's corner…no where…he even asked the barkeep…

"Sorry kid…knowing the Rum Tum Tugger, if he's found a partner for the night, he's probably hit the concrete…you better head home…"

Misto soon found himself at the opposite end of Tugger's shortcut, looking up and down the empty London streets…he had NO recollection of which way they had come from…little did he see the black furred Queen with green bangs, watching him from the shadows…

..

…

…

Ignis was jolted from his sleep, the first vision coming to his sight being the blue glow in the dark wizard poster glowing it's light onto the night-cat poster he'd drawn, as a voice echoed through his thoughts…

'_Ignis-?'_

"Wha-Mistoffelees…are you…?"

'_Using telepathy yes…do you know where the 'Scarlet Hand' restaurant and club is?'_

"….yes…?"

Soon, Ignis found himself leaping off fences and roofs towards the restaurant and bar, wondering why Mistoffelees would need him if he was with Tugger-?

Misto waited in a tree outside the human restaurant, awaiting Ignis's arrival…not wanting anyone to disturb him…he suddenly felt the familiar presence of his Denmate nearby as he looked down and saw the slender ginger cat climbing up the tree…

As Ignis spotted Misto in the tree (the sparkling tuxedo-patterned fur was a give-away, even if Ignis hadn't seen it before), he quickly climbed up and joined Mistoffelees on the sturdy branch…

"Wow, nice fur pattern," Ignis complimented, really taking in the true Conjuring form of the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees for the first time.

"Thanks…don't get used to it though…I-I'm not used to being seen casually like this…" Misto blushed…

"So…where's the Rum Tum Tugger?" Ignis asked seriously…he wanted to know why Misto had needed him there, WHY Tugger would abandon his companion…?

Misto sighed, looking embarrassed… "I have NO IDEA where he is…"

Ignis sighed…he probably KNEW that story all too well…

"WELL…as long as I'M here…AND that restaurant is going to close soon and all the chefs and staff will be enjoying the leftovers with a bottle of wine…you hungry?"

"I'm STARVING!" Misto laughed…Ignis laughed as well, "Me too! Still, I cannot BELIEVE he ran out on you like that!"

"I can…the Rum Tum Tugger will do as he does, and there's no doing ANYTHING about it…but, thank you for coming," Misto smiled…

"Of course!" Ignis replied, savoring Mistoffelees' smile, "I was up anyway! So…if they have leftovers of…ANYTHING on their menu, what would you be having…?"

Misto thought for a moment before grinning, "The Herring dish…with lemon!"

Ignis' jaw dropped…then grew into a smile, "That's what I was thinking! You know," he sat himself next to Misto, an arm around his shoulders, "tonight, this "Tugger" had his shot…and BLEW IT. Tomorrow night, you're ALL MINE…I know you don't leave the junkyard much, but I'm going to show you this city, THE RIGHT way, and I PROMISE…I WON'T abandon you!"

Misto smiled, "sounds good…IGGY" he joked with a wink as they both laughed, waiting with eagerly growling stomachs for the restaurant to close…

_***Coming up-! Different and similar interests are revealed, kittens go "Mew!" and a sad past is revealed…in the next chapter of THE DENMATE!**_


	5. Art, Kittens and the Past

Art, Kittens and Sad Pasts

_***All elements of CATS Belong to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber. All elements of THE ROOMMATE belong to Sony Pictures. **_

It was late at night, past closing hours for the art museum when Mistoffelees and Ignis found themselves looking through the glass roof for the modern art section…

"So…how are we going to…?" Misto asked…

Ignis smiled slyly as he conjured a red orb from his hand…Misto's jaw dropped.

"WAIT…YOU…?"

Ignis chuckled, "This is NOTHING compared to what YOU can do! This is more…small, useful gifts…I, however, like to keep it a secret…" he trailed off as the orb formed into a key, unlocking the door…

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Misto promised as the door swung open, allowing the two cats inside…

Mistoffelees had NEVER been inside an art museum before…he looked around at the intricate, slightly "out there" easels around him in silent awe…

"These are the modern pieces," Ignis explained, his love of art apparent to the Conjuring Cat at this point, "they're a little wilder than the older stuff…"

"This is nice!" Misto started…but then both Cats froze at a noise above…

"OY! Mistoffelees!" the two cats looked up to see the familiar faces of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer above…

"Oh! Hello, Mungo, Teazer…would you like to…join us?" Misto asked…actually, he wasn't sure what to say otherwise…

"Oh! Eh, no…art ain't really our type o' thing…" Mungo started…

"We just came to drop THIS off for yeh!" Teazer finished, allowing a note to drop to Misto, "we know th' drill! We won't return a thing!"

"Yeh', we're jus' doin' our job! Bye!" Mungo finished as they scampered off before either Ignis or Misto could respond…Misto opened and sped read the note…then sighed as he crumpled it up, "it's Tia again…"

"who?" Ignis asked, "the con-Queen who pretended to know magic to get to you?"

Misto nodded, followed by a sigh from Ignis, "anyway, come on…I want to show you something!" He led them around a corner and pointed out a painting shaded in a red light on the opposite end of the wall…

"This one," he announced almost with great pride, "is my FAVORITE!"

The painting was of a nurse or vet, titled "The Vet of Green Meadow," she had long, auburn hair and passive green eyes…the painting had splashes of red all around her, and on her white nurses' outfit, almost looking like…

"I love how the artist, Rich Pyrce, captures her personality through her eyes…it looks like she really wants to help you…" Ignis trailed off, as if waiting for Misto's approval…Misto, to be quite honest, was a little perturbed by the piece…but…he didn't want his first Denmate turning best friend to be disappointed…

Misto turned around, smiling at Ignis standing a few feet behind him, "it's amazing...I love it," Misto told him quietly…yet as he turned back to the piece, he couldn't help but notice something familiar about her eyes…

Later, as they strolled down the streets of London, Ignis happily told Misto, "I'm so glad you liked it! It's not everyone's taste…"

"That's cool!" Misto suddenly pointed out a graffiti painted panther with raven's wings on an ally wall.

"What, you don't have graffiti in the junkyard?" Ignis asked. "Well yeah…Tugger loves Bomba, Cass loves Alonzo…but nothing like THAT!" Misto replied…he and Ignis suddenly noted the ally way the graffiti was painted one was connected to a tattoo parlor…

"Oh, now THERE is one art form I DO NOT GET!" Ignis replied, "needles in SKIN? NO. THANK. YOU!"

"I have a tattoo…" Misto whispered, causing Ignis to whip around in surprise, "NO YOU DON'T!" The ginger cat cried, amazement sprawled on his face…

"Um…yeah I do…SORT OF…I mean, it's more of a BIRTH MARK than a Tat…" He showed Ignis his right paw, where the mark of a cheshire cat moon with a star next to it was… "it's the mark of my father…he and my mother died when I was a kitten…"

"I'm so sorry," Ignis whispered...

"It's okay…this keeps my father with me…" Misto said, smiling bitter sweetly…

"I-I always wanted a family," Ignis whispered…Misto smiled and walked his Denmate back to the junkyard…

Sometime later, Mistoffelees was writing in his journal when he turned with a sly smile on his face to Ignis…

"Guess who I'm naming my new favorite artist?"

"WHO?" Ignis excitedly stopped drawing to pounce next to Misto as he looked over his shoulder…

"Rich, Pyrce…" Misto purred as he scrawled the name next to "Favorite artist" in pencil. Ignis noted there were other things, "Favorite food, favorite music, favorite…"

"The Black Swan is your favorite movie?" Ignis asked…

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing! It's just…have you seen it?"

"Yeah! Tugger snuck us all into a movie theater to see it one time!" Misto defended himself…

"Well...I just, didn't think you'd like it because…it's so DARK-!"

"I Know that…but it IS about a shy, dedicated dancer finally finding their moment in the spotlight!"

Ignis smiled, "Aw…like you!" They both laughed…

…

…

…

Later, as Mistoffelees was taking a stroll by his lonesome, he heard something in the ally leading back to the junkyard…at first he thought he was hearing things, but THEN he heard it again-!

"Mew!"

There! In that SEEMINGLY empty box! A small head of black and white fur peeked out…

"Why hello there little one-! Where'd YOU come from?" (the shy kitten ducked her head…but Mistoffelees easily climbed into the box with her, noting her trembling form in the corner…he softly approached and nuzzled her head, a sign of affection….and his parental instincts kicking in…she didn't have a collar…she was stuck in this box in the middle of no where…poor thing was probably hungry too…

"Where are your parents…your guardians…your owners…?"

"I-I don't…have any…" The little kitten sniffed…

Mistoffelees looked around…it would be dawn soon…he couldn't leave her like this-!

…

…

Later, Misto entered the den with the bundled up newspaper bad by his chest…he saw Ignis on the sheet bed, smiling at him…Misto noticed a new addition to the collection of posters…

"Wow," he murmured at Ignis's hand-drawn version of "The Black Swan" poster…only instead, it was titled "The Black Cat," and had a sly looking black queen with dark red eyes…if it WEREN'T for those eyes, Mistoffelees would have mistakened the queen in the poster for the darker, feminine version of himself!

"Thought you'd like it," Ignis said, looking backwards to admire his work…then he saw the newspaper sack in Misto's paws MOVING….

"…MISTO…?" Ignis asked cautiously…Misto sighed, "I know, I know I know I-I probably asked…EVERYONE in the junkyard, but I can't just leave her out in the streets-!" as he opened the sack and revealed the cute, slightly still scared kitten…

"Oh!" Ignis gasped in relief as she gracefully tumbled out of the bag…she clung to Misto's arm, observing her new surroundings…

"…so…what will we name her?"

Misto gave Ignis a look or amazed shock, "REALLY?"

"It'll be out secret," Ignis said, winking.

"Well…she kind of already has a name…Myrastar…"

"That's me!" The Kitten said, trying to be dramatic as she spread her arms…only to fall on her side…

Ignis chuckled, nuzzling her affectionately, "Sweetie!" He purred…it was then Mistoffelees noticed…an ALL TOO FAMILIAR pendant, dangling from Ignis's neck…

"Is that my necklace?"

Ignis suddenly touched his neck, feeling the deep blue, moon-shaped medallion still dangling…he quickly took it off, "Sorry," he muttered as he handed it back to Misto, "I was just trying it on…"

Misto held the pendant in deep thought, staring at the necklace with a look of deep sadness upon his face…

"It was my mother's," he whispered, "y-you can borrow ANYTHING of mine…EXCEPT for this…"

Ignis felt his heart drop…he hadn't known…he took Myrastar into his paws and sat next to the Conjuring Cat, "were you…close to your parents…?"

"I…barely remember them…but yes, I was…my mother, Istara…she knew my father, Merlin…his absences doing…whatever it was he did…it would keep me up at night…she'd sleep with me to comfort me…you're the first Denmate I've had since she died, so…it's a little odd…"

"…in a good way…or in a bad way?" Ignis whispered…Misto smiled at him, "in a good way…" they smiled, continuing to muzzle and spoil attention onto Myrastar for the rest of the night…

_***Coming up…can a Curious cat be forgiven? Will dates be broken off for art galleries…and is there really a stalker habit being formed? FIND OUT!**_


	6. Broken Promises, Forgiven NOT

Promises broken, Forgiven NOT

_***All elements of CATS belong to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber. All elements of the Roommate belong to Sony Pictures.**_

Misto walked his way through the junkyard…it was early morning, and he was getting a saucer of water before making his way back to the pipe for sleep…

Yet as he tried blocking out the early rising sun from his eyes with a free arm, he suddenly bumped into a tire obstructed from his vision, causing him to spill the saucer of water all over himself…

"OH FOR-!" The Conjuring Cat cried in exasperation as the water dripped from his fur…

"And there appears to be a pattern forming here!" Misto looked up and saw a familiar Queen his age as the owner of the voice…

"Just because I KISSED you doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to become my first fangirl of the "Rum-Tum-Tugger-gone-Mistoffelees" fan club!" Misto joked as Jemima smiled down at him from the roof of the abandoned car.

"Then what DOES it mean?" She asked as she climbed down to lay stomach flat on the car hood so they were face to face…Misto laughed at how cute she could be…

"SO…according to Cassandra, the Queens will be reviving…"Sacred Tradition," Jemima moaned sadly…

"Queen bash? OH no," Mistoffelees groaned in equal disdain…

Which actually followed with a smile from Jemima, "Thank EVERLASTING!"

"um…why?" Mistoffelees asked in response…

"Because…YOU are going to be MY excuse…and I yours…for NOT going!" jemima chipped up excitedly…

"Hm…smart plan, BUT-! What will YOU offer ME in exchange?" Misto asked, a sly smile about his whiskers.

"…I could…get you another saucer of water while you return to your pipe den?" Jemima asked, pointing to the half-empty sauver in his paws…

Misto smiled, "yes…that sounds fair…"

"Okay! I'll be back soon!" Jemima chipped as she took the saucer from his paws and pecked him on the cheek, drawing a red blush from his white cheeks, before she scurried off to fill the dish…

As Misto was returning to his den, he was suddenly stopped in the doorway by a "HEY!"

He froze at the familiar voice, noting it was INDEED the Rum Tum Tugger, chilling with Alonzo and Bombalurina upon the old tire throne, wearing out the last bits of night before the dawn fully arose…little did Tugger know that his shout of "Hey!" had also stirred Ignis, soundly asleep inside the pipe, from his own slumber as he suddenly crawled towards the pipe entrance, interested in the conversation…

"So," Tugger purred, "goin' to the Queen's bash tonight? My main squeeze here is dancin'" He gave Bomba a playful lick on the cheek…

"WHY so you can DITCH me again?" Misto asked as he folded his arms, unaware of Ignis watching from the shadows of the pipe's entrance…none of the toms and queens there were…

"Mist, c'mon! The kit's owner had a HOT TUB!" Tugger retaliated, drawing an exasperated gasp from the Conjuring cat;

"THAT'S your APOLOGY for leaving me ALONE at a BAR where I had NO IDEA how to get home and had to wait in a TREE just to GET AWAY from a QUEEN who thought I WANTED SOME?"

Tugger took in Misto's harsh words with a pang in his chest that showed on his face as Alonzo and Bomba stared in amazement at Misto's strong words…he'd DEFINETLY found ground to stand on since his Conjuring turn…

"Listen I-" Tugger sighed as he got off the tire and climbed down to Misto's level…even if he WAS taller than the black and white tom…

"Look, what I meant to say is, I'm Sorry…forgive me, please?"

Misto rolled his eyes, pretending to be in thought…then sighed as he murmured, "I forgive you…"

As Tugger happily enveloped his Best friend and fellow performer in a man-hug…er, Tom hug…he noticed over Misto's shoulder the Conjuring cat's Denmate slinking into the shadows with a displeased look on his face…Tugger shook the creepy feeling off…he'd gotten MUCH worse, as he pulled away and murmured, "Thanks…"

"Misto!" Misto turned around and smiled as Jemima happilywalked over with a full saucer of water…

"Here you go!" She said, handing it to him…

"Thanks, Jem.." He kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "I guess I owe you a date then? See you tonight…" He left the queen blushing as he carefully made his way back into the den…

Later that day, or rather, at the beginning of Twilight, Misto was awoken by Ignis, brushing his fur…

"Mm…Evening," Misto yawned as he got up, "y-you seem to be doing some nice grroming…"

"Mmmhm!" Ignis said proudly, "Rich Pyrce is having a showing tonight…one of the curator's cats is allowing Cats to reserve seats to see the showing from the rooftops…I reserved to spaces, since he's now your favorite artist!"

Misto's smile fell a little, "Oh…I uh…I actually have a date…"

"…oh…okay," Ignis murmured, trying NOT to sound disappointed…yet once again, Mistoffelees did NOT want to upset or make his Denmate feel left out…like Munkustrap said, he'd been a loner all his life…

"I can reschedule…"

"You don't have to-"

"I WANT to," Misto insisted, "on ONE-CONDITION…"

Misto reached through his pile of clothes he'd collected from the abandoned dolls and playthings section of the junkyard and found what he was looking for…a black leather vest that reached down to the knees…

"That's cool," Ignis purred as Misto slipped it over his shoulders, "And you found this WHERE?"

"Who cares, what are you the LABEL LORD?" Misto joked, "oh! One more thing!" He reached through the pile and placed something in Ignis's paw, "Puuuurfect! I have to run a quick errand, and then we'll go!"

As Misto exited the den, Ignis went to see what it was Misto had placed in his hand….

It was a leather black collar, to go with the vest…

Ignis looked in the den mirror, thinking about how Misto said he'd go "on ONE condition…" he WANTED Misto to himself…he WANTED the Conjuring cat to be HIS friend…what if he COULDN'T wear the collar, due to never having WORN one before? What if Mistoffelees said, "Oh? The collar doesn't fit? …Alright, I'll tell Jem our date's back on!"

Ignis WANTED this…Misto…with him…

He unbuckled the collar and clumsily tried to fit it around his neck…

In his haste, he accidently clipped his skin, the fur turning a darker red with blood from the scratch…

After adjusting the size so it didn't SUFFOCATE him, Ignis noted to small drops of blood on his fingertips…quickly licking them away, and after adjuting his vest so the wound wasn't visible, he looked in the mirror at his new look…and smiled…

"So please, just-just tell her I'm sorry, but I need to reschedule…that something came up…" Misto told Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer as they wrote down his note for Jemima.

"No prob, mate! It's good to see you've got a new she in your life!" Mungo winked at him, followed by a smack on the back of the head from Rumpleteazer.

"We'll have this to her ASAP!" She responded as she and her brother scurried off…as Misto went to turn back to his den, he smiled at Ignis, already waiting for him…

…

..

…

Later in the night, Rum Tum Tugger was grooming himself as Bomba, whod' stayed up late, was resting for her soon-due performance at the bash, later that night…as he went to get himself a drink, he noted his water saucer was empty…cursing under his breath, Tugger grabbed the saucer to get more water…

Yet he'd barely set a foot out of the den, when the plastic saucer cup went clanging to the floor as the sight of a familiar Ginger tom sitting outside the door…

"OH GEEZ-! I-ggy-er-Ig-nis…" Tugger mumbled…Ignis simply sat up and stared at him with a dead serious, not-amused look on his face…then sauntered off…

Tugger caught his breath…he'd dealt with A LOT of grudges before…but NONE like THIS…

And it was only about to get worse…

_***COMING UP! More DAAAARKNEEEEESSSSS…because THIS…is JUST THE BEGINNING!**_


	7. Stalker

Stalker…

_***All elements of CATS belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.. All elements of THE ROOMMATE storyline belong to Sony pictures. WARNING! Things are about to get DARK!**_

Tugger cautiously followed Misto and Ignis through the junkyard from a distance the next night, for once genuinely worried for the black and white tom…after his "run in" with Ignis, he was convinced something was NOT right with the Ginger cat…he would have told Munkustrap first, but if something WAS wrong, he wanted to check on Mistoffelees first…

He watched as the two cats suddenly separated and chose that moment to run up to Mistoffelees…

"HEY! TUX!" he called, catching the magician's attention, quickly interrupting him before he could speak, "Listen…something is up with your Denmate…"

"What do you mean?" Misto asked, suddenly confused.

"He was outside my den this afternoon!" Tugger retaliated.

"Doing…what?" Asked Misto, prompting an exasperated sigh from Tugger, "I don't know? WAITING FOR ME? I exited my bureau drawer and…there he was! Just…staring like some psycho!"

"And…WHY would he do THAT?" Misto asked, suddenly skeptical. "YOU ask him! I'M stayin' away from him!" Tugger huffed, folding his arms defensively…something the Rum Tum Tugger RARELY did…

"…Okay…well, I have to go…" Misto said as he slowly walked away…as Tugger was stunned in disbelief that his friend wouldn't believe him, he saw Ignis, balanced on a pile of cans nearby…GLARING INTO HIS SOUL…nervous, he walked away…

…

…

…

Coricopat and Tantomile, the mystical twins, made their home in a book bin near Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots shoebox pile. Mistoffelees always met them there for meditation practice. It was a quiet enough place to "Balance his inner energy, meditate his inner aura…" AND check on any notes left for him by Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer…

As Coricopat and Tantomile face away from him, all three of their backs turned away from each other in a circle, Misto pulled out the most recent note left for him…it was from his friend Victoria…

_Note: To: Mistoffelees_

_From, Victoria_

_5__th__ of Victoria Grove, Book sale, be there AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!_

"Mistoffelees?"

Misto quickly hid the note as Cori and Tant's voices echoed in unison…

"Y-Yes?"

Both twins spoke, one after the other;

C: "What is the difference…between COINCIDENCE…"

T; "AND FATE?"

Mistoffelees inhaled, "Coincidence is accidental…Fate is pre-destined…"

The twins took in this information…

C: "A bright answer…not wrong…"

T: "Or right…everyone has their own interpretation…"

C: "But it takes a TRUE believer…to trust in fate…"

T: "And a true SCEPTIC…to believe in Coincidence…"

"But…what if one believed that it took small, accidental acts of coincidence, to trigger acts of fate…?"

The twins actually gave each other a look at Misto's sudden analysis…and smiled as they both chanted in unison…

"Touche"

…

…

…

As Mistoffelees exited the Book bin den, he was met by a familiar face…

"Hey!" Ignis chanted with a sly grin on his face as he immediately handed Misto a saucer of cream…

"Hi! Thank you! H-How did you know what time my practice got out…?"

"I'm your Denmate, remember?" Ignis grinned as he and Misto walked…

"yeah…but anyway…Ignis…you know Tugger, right?"

"The jerk who ditched you?"

"Well, he's not ENTIRELY a jerk," Misto defended, "he's just…he'll do as he does, but…he said something about you scaring him…?"

"Wha-? NO! More like HE scared ME!" Ignis cried, "he was RACING to the Tom's corner like he was going to hurl, I SWEAR he almost KNOCKED ME OVER!"

"Well, the Tom DOES love to party…anyway I wouldn't worry about, it…I gotta meet my sister, Victoria, thanks again for the Cream!"

…

…

…

After meeting with his sister at the book fair, Misto returned to the junkyard to find ANOTHER Queen close to his heart…sure enough, he found her on the roof of the old car, reading a book of some kind…she jumped as a rose suddenly dangled in front of her face in midair, laughing as she realized who was purring in her ear…

"Thank you…I haven't seen much of you around…ESPECIALLY since you postponed dinner…" She whispered…

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, "I was thinking…dinner tonight, maybe?"

"Actually...I'm studying…but it's very dense..."

"I see that, "Misto said, peering over her shoulder…she thought he was reading along with her…but then she felt his tail wrapping around hers playfully…his finger tickling her ear…she blushed…

"Alright, alright you win! Now PLEASE that TICKLES!" She giggled, allowing him to finally let up, "alright, let's go…but QUICK before I change my mind!" she joked as he helped her down from the car…

…

…

…

Bombalurina was TRYING to sleep…but it was hard to sleep when your main squeeze was away and you were alone in your den…

WITH SOMEONE SUPPOSEDLY STARING AT YOU FROM THE SHADOWS…

She had NO IDEA how long they'd been there…watching her from outside…but she was scared…

Finally, she decided to call out; "I KNOW IT'S YOU!"

…No answer…maybe the story Tugger told her about that new cat was getting to her…

Suddenly, she heard whoever it was pounce off…

"Pollicle loving FREAK," she muttered to herself, ready to go back to sleep…

When SOMEONE…or SOMETHING..PINNED HER DOWN BENEATH A RED SHEET-!

The voice that hissed through her ears paralyzed her from screaming...

"yOu wANnA kNOw wHat I tHiNk? I tHiNK yOu aNd yOuR mATe aRe tRAsHy, pArTy-lOViNg pOIlLicLeS…aNd yOu'Re bOTh a bAd iNFLuENcE oN tHe cONjURer! yOu cAn sHow hIm thISsS…aS a WARnInG! bUt tElL anyone eLsE…" they pressed a practiced fang against her stomach… "aNd I wIlL kIlL yOu…"

The pain was so fast, the fang like a searing iron, that Bomba screamed bloody murder, sobbing and crying…then the intruder was gone…and she was left sobbing, a throbbing scratch across her belly, to await the horrified expression of her mate…

_***You think THAT'S dark? READ ON….**_


End file.
